We Are The Monsters
by ponypal600
Summary: After heading up to the surface, the monsters have to patch things up with humans. But they know that the people of this world believe in The Monsters and Frisk! (Parody of the full version of the Steven Universe song) (Frisk is a girl)


Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys looked at the construction of their new houses. Undyne and Papyrus are excited, while Sans and Alphys are nervous.

"Well, this is it. Our new home up on the surface." Sans said. He turned to his brother, Papyrus. "You nervous?" He asked him.

"ME? NERVOUS? OF COURSE NOT! I KNOW THAT HUMANS WERE MEAN TO US, BUT I KNOW THAT WE'LL PUT ASIDE OUR DIFFERENCES AND WE'LL ALL BECOME FRIENDS!" Papyrus said excitedly. "AND PLUS, ME AND UNDYNE CAN'T WAIT TO MAKE NEW FRIENDS!" He added.

"Yeah! He's right! And new friends mean potential besties! And potential besties mean NEW PEOPLE TO SPAR WITH!" Undyne said excitedly, moving her spear all over the place. "Undyne, I know how excited you are, but first we need to patch up our relationship with the humans before we become friends with them." Alphys told Undyne.

"But that's the thing, what if humans will not accept after what happened with them?" Sans asked nervously. "BRO, DON'T BE SO NERVOUS! THEY WILL ACCEPT US! AND WITH OUR HUMAN FRIEND FRISK, IT WILL MAKE MAKING AMENDS A WHOLE LOT MORE EASIER!" Papyrus said, lifting Sans' spirits.

"Speaking of Frisk, here she comes now." Alphys said looking at Frisk coming towards the group.

Frisk along with Toriel and Asgore was walking to the gang. Frisk is holding a ukulele and Toriel had a bright look on her face. "Hi, everyone!" Frisk said happily.

"Heya, kiddo." Sans said. "GREETINGS, HUMAN FRISK." Papyrus said happily. "Hey there, punk." Undyne said. "Hi, Frisk." Alphys said nervously.

"Hello everyone, it's so good to see you.' Toriel said waving at everyone. "It sure is indeed." Asgore said with a chuckle. "Hi, Tori." Sans said waving at Toriel. "Hello Sans." Toriel replied back.

"GOOD MORNING ASGORE AND LADY ASGORE!" Papyrus said happily. He then became confused. "DON'T MIND ME ASKING, BUT WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY?" He asked.

Toriel smiled. "It's because my wonderful Frisk wrote a song today. And now she wants to share it with us!" Toriel said happily. "No way! The kid wrote a song?! That's so cool!" Undyne said happily.

Asgore smiled. "I was happy as well when our ambasador wrote an amazing song." He said. "Hey, i wanna hear it." Sans said. "So do I." Alphys said.

Toriel turned to Frisk. "Go on my child, go and play that wonderful song you made." She said happily. "I don't know, mom. What if they don't like it?" Frisk said nervously.

Asgore chuckled. "Don't think that now, young one. I'm sure your friends will like it." He told Frisk. Frisk looked to the others. They were all eager to hear Frisk's song.

"Come on, Frisk! We wanna hear how awesome your song is!" Undyne said happily. "She's right. I'm sure it can't be that bad." Alphys added.

"Besides, we'll still like it even if it is terrible." Sans jokingly said. "SANS!" Papyrus said angrily. He then turned to Frisk. "IT'S TRUE, THOUGH." Papyrus said.

Frisk smiled happily. She was glad that everyone wants to hear her song. The motivation that her friends gave to her fills her with determination.

Frisk took a deep breath, started to strum her ukulele, and began to sing.

**[Frisk]**

If you're evil and your on the rise,

You can count on all of us taking you down.

'Cause we're good and evil won't defeat our hopes and dreams,

We'll win the fight and then go out for Nice Cream!

We, are the Monsters,

We'll always save the day.

_Soon, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys began to clap their hands and snap their fingers along to Frisk's song._

And if you think we can't,

We'll always find a way.

That's why the people of this world believe in,

Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys,

And Frisk!

_The monsters then congratulated Frisk on such a wonderful song. Time passes, and the monster's houses finished construction. In Toriel's House, Frisk began to eat some butterscotch cinnamon pie. Toriel then began to sing._

**[Toriel]**

If you could only know,

What we really are.

When you arrived Underground,

With your determined heart.

We were amazed to find,

Your kindness and your worth,

And we will protect your kind.

_Frisk puts on her backpack and as walks out, she waves goodbye to her friends. Her friends wave goodbye back. Frisk then heads off to school._

And we will protect your world,

And we will protect your world,

And we will protect you!

_A lot of time has passed by and things have changed. Some of these things include Papyrus now dating Mettaton, Toriel now being a teacher at Frisk's school, And a whole lot more! But the most interesting change is that Sans is now dating Frisk. And with more changes coming up, the future will be brighter for Frisk and her friends._

**[Papyrus]**

We will fight for the place that we're free,

**[Sans]**

To live together and exist as we.

**[Undyne]**

I will fight in the name of Asgore,

And everything that he believed in.

**[Alphys]**

I will fight for the world that I learned,

The surface is everything I've ever known.

**[Frisk]**

I will fight to be everything,

That everybody once me to be when I'm grown!

**[Monsters and Frisk]**

The odds are against us,

This won't be easy,

But we're not going to do it alone!

**[Monsters]**

We are the Mon-

**[Frisk]**

-sters!

**[Monsters and Frisk]**

We'll always save the day!

**[Frisk]**

And if you think we can't,

**[Monsters and Frisk]**

We'll always find a way!

**[Toriel]**

That's why the people-

**[Monsters and Frisk]**

Of this world-

**[Frisk]**

Believe in,

**[Toriel]**

Toriel,

**[Asgore]**

Asgore,

**[Sans]**

Sans,

**[Papyrus]**

Papyrus,

**[Undyne]**

Undyne,

**[Alphys]**

And Alphys,

**[Frisk]**

And Frisk!


End file.
